Youkai Kingdom & Clan
by TPID
Summary: A nurarihyon and beelzebub story. Couples : 1. Nura Rikuo x OC 2. Tsurara Oikawa x OC 3. OC x OC


Chapter 1 : Ishiyama

"Rikuo SAMA !" yell Tsurara caling her master. "slow down, today is our first new hight school right ?" ask aotabo "y-yea.. but.. rikuo sama..." "Yea yea. I'm right here !" said rikuo grumpy at his yoru (Night) form. (at my story, rikuo is stronger, so, he can control weather he want to be his night or day site) he was trying to be the coolest guy in their new school, so, as you guess out, he then transform to approve that excuse.

But, he didnt know what is ishiyama is. "RIKUO !" yell nurarihyon calling his grandson "WHAT JIJI ?" called rikuo running to his jiji's room, open the sakajuzi(or anything) door then sweatdropped when he see nurarihyon just sipping his sake "there is some warning I want to tell you about.." "Warning?"

"yea... warning.. if you founda girl, his height is almost like your youkai side, red eye, Black haired, white jeans, using a bandage as her top, using a cloth with a 'Red Tail' never underestimate her, well.. she is beautifull, but dont think she's as weak as nattou kozzo, she even beat me and rihan to a crips" said nurarihyon afraidly

*Glup* is heard from the shaking rikuo "oh and yeah, if the daughter like that, you dont event want to know about her father and mother, her father was a contractor of the youkai king, but before that," "Lucky me, he dont had any power right ?" cut rikuo "dont be silly, he already been as strong an itaku right there.. or even sttronger? And her mother is the previous queen before her, if you defeat her, you will have the title 'The Lord of the Youkai World" and "Prince of the Zebel Kingdom" so.. had a happy school" rikuo then left with a shivering shaking body and, go to school.

_ At – Way - School _

'Waka, do you hear the rumor about Ishiyama's Queen ?" ask aotabo "Rumors ? oh ! thank goodness she wasn't real" he felt that he is the strongest and coolest one in school.. he doen't know someone coming to their ways "Beel – Chan, dont cry ok ? you're a boy aren't you ?" said an unfimiliar voice "daaaa iah aah buu !" it was a baby voice when a girl replied "That my Berubo" she said "oooohhh ! daah buu ! iihh uuhh oohh" baby voice "Rikuo ? who is that ?" that girl replied "excuse me, I think that baby called me" rikuo said, that girl turn around and sees rikuo behind her "Hmm.. you must be the nura clan young master.. not surprised.."

she said "Rivan-san ! Zaki make a fight again with rukia again" said a boy running towards her "ohh yo, kimoichi" she said grumped "so.. you're name is rivan right ask rikuo "well.. yes but before I introduce myself right.. I need to do something" said rivan when... SHE TUURNING FORM TO A BOY ? she's or should I say he then walk calmly to the cafetarian and swing his sword. In a second, all of the cafetarian turned into pices "you guys just dont know when to stop right dont you ?" said rivan angrily "Q- q –q queen"

they then staying where the places their legs was and stay with a shaking body. He then turn into she a few second later. "well this year king, it would be a contest. I'm gonna make it at 3 month from now, make sure you all ready". Rivan then walk away when in her inner world...

(Rivan/**Rio**)

"**umm.. ano.. rivan – chan..."**

"Nani rio kun ?"

"**umm.. that yuki onna..."**

"what ? you like her ?"

"**well.. ano.. yes..."**

"well.. if you say so.. tommorow, I will let you free for a whole day !"

"**really ? arigatou rivan chan !"**

"yea.. well.. its been the first time you fell in love to a girl.. so.. I will make it easy for you ok"

"**Arigatou gozaimasu !"**

Back to the story...

Rikuo, Tsurara, and Aotabo walk to their classes and see everyone in their school are watching them "Rii..rikuo sama.. I'm scared..." whisper tsurara "i-its okay i – i will protect you..." replead rikuo "oy, minna, give them a warm smile for welcoming them to our school" a warm but scary voice ordering them, in a few second,, all of the school smile warmly to them... know what.. even for me, it was kind a creepy "welcome to our school, oh yea.. Tsurara oikawa, or.. Yuki onna, let me talk to you for a bit" ask rivan "and you two.. Out" ao and rikuo then go out the class and the chit chat is started

Rivan : "Tsura – chan, will you join our Red Tail Group? It will be great if you want to.."

Tsurara : "b-but, I'm in the nura clan.."

Rivan : "Dont be silly, Red Tail wasn't a hyakki yakkou or clan, it was a group, now, the member are 3.400 people, iff you wantt to, I can make you my assistant, beside, my other form seems like to had a crush on you ! want to meet him ?"

Tsurara :o.. okay, I will join.. your form ? the boy ?"

Rivan : "you get it right, want to ?"

_ Chapter End _


End file.
